Love Maybe
by Kat Monroe
Summary: Some changes take place between our two favorite characters. These changes shift everything that has been for the past few years and everything that will be.
1. Feelings

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko or anyone else with payable rights to the manga and anime Ranma ½.

1. Feelings

Ranma was walking on the fence and Akane was walking below as usual. The only thing odd today was that neither of them were talking. In fact they hadn't said anything all morning. The night before they had both had contemplated similar things and were still thinking about them, without the other realizing that they were the same.

They were suddenly snapped out of it for a moment when Ryouga appeared in front of them. Unusually he was not running and crying out his usual, "Ranma, prepare to die!", instead he had his back to Akane who bumped into him.

"Hey! Oh, Ryouga." Akane said looking at his back until he turned around.

"Huh? Oh Akane! This must mean I'm back in Nerima." He said.

"Ryouga, can you ever not get lost?" Ranma said halfheartedly.

"No." he replied without thinking, "Er, I no, Of course I can Ranma! How dare you put me down in front of Akane!" he cried out at him and stopped when he noticed Ranma had continued to walk on ahead.

"Huh? Ranma! How dare you walk away from me while I'm speaking to you!" he called out.

He turned to speak to Akane again but found that she was no longer next to him; she had walked on ahead as well, very unlike her.

"Akane…" he drifted off as he watched them go.

He finally noticed the strange quiet between them and was curious. He decided to follow them, but promptly got lost a couple minutes later when he turned his attention briefly away.

As they neared school Ranma leapt off the fence to land softly beside Akane. He glanced over at her briefly and kept walking. She looked over at him wondering why he had gotten off the fence so early. She shrugged it off and a couple minutes later began to run, Ranma joining her almost simultaneously. They arrived on time for once and their fellow peers noticed. They didn't pay so much attention to that though. They were more concerned in recent developments. A boy had begun to court Ukkyo, without Ukkyo's permission.

Ranma and Akane turned towards where most were looking and saw a mildly attractive boy give Ukkyo a rose as she was making some money selling okonomiyaki before the bell rang. She blushed as he gave her the rose. He said some brief, but lovely words and walked off.

Ranma blinked but continued walking. Maybe now she won't be so set on getting me. he thought as he walked.

Akane followed him step for step without realizing it. Maybe now she won't be so set on getting Ranma. she thought, unknowingly echoing Ranma's thoughts.

One of Nabiki's lackey's had been told to watch Ranma and Akane. Nabiki had noticed their strange behavior this morning and wondered what was up. Of course their fathers' were just happy that they weren't fighting. Nabiki heard from her lackey that Ranma and Akane had been the same way all day long, preoccupied and quiet.

Akane's friends had asked her if anything was troubling her and what she was thinking about. She simply smiled and said nothing. Ranma on the other hand was pretty much left alone. Kuno appeared occasionally like normal, even though he had graduated already, and was fought off, but even he sensed something off about them. He decided wisely, for once in his entire life, to not pursue what the matter might be.

On the way home Ranma did not jump atop the fence at all, though he glanced at it every now and then. Then he watched Akane walk and made up his mind.

"Hey, Akane." He said and stopped walking.

Akane stopped and looked at him and it suddenly occurred to her that this is the first time they talked all day.

"What is it Ranma?" she asked.

He glanced up at the fence again.

"Want me to teach you to walk fences?" he asked her looking back to her.

Akane stood there for a moment considering. She wasn't sure if she could actually walk a fence, though she knew she could stand on one. She wasn't sure if she was willing to risk falling or embarrassing herself in front of Ranma. Then again, she thought, this may just be a perverted scheme to be able to touch her. She was about to decline politely when she remembered what she had been thinking about all day and night.

Ranma noticing the silence faced forward and put a hand behind his back.

"I was only asking 'cause I thought maybe you'd want to. I'm pretty sure you'd be able to do it if you wanted." He babbled, beginning to feel a bit dejected.

Akane sighed and forced a brief smile and hopped up onto the wall. Ranma looked up at her in surprise and followed suit landing behind her.

"I think I can walk a little, just-" she began.

"Then start walking and I'll spot you just in case. After awhile your balance will improve and you'll be able to walk faster." He smiled a small, soft smile.

It was not a smile she had seen him show before, but she liked it. She began walking, slower than she expected. She was sure it was because she was trying to think too much about it instead of relying on instinct. She expected Ranma to say something about that but she was surprised when he remained quiet. She briefly lost her balance while glancing back at him and he reached out and got her. He held her arms until she regained balance. It was only a moment, but Akane still had to force away a small blush.

Ranma thought about why he decided to let her do this. It would take much longer to get home and he was starving having forgotten a lunch, despite actually being up on time. He sighed and then let what he'd been thinking about earlier fill his head once more. He had to avoid teasing her; he knew she would never understand the true meaning to his teasing. He tilted his head slightly and watched her walk. At least she seems more peaceful then this morning. he thought.

After an hour they were nearing the dojo, however hunger was overtaking Ranma. His stomach growled fiercely and Akane carefully turned to him, just in time to see him clutch his stomach and slip after appearing to have been dizzy. Akane just stared as he collapsed onto the ground while reaching for the wall. He had just missed grabbing the ledge when he fell. Akane finally recovered and hopped off the wall barely remembering to hold her skirt down with her hands. She landed gracefully and kneeled beside Ranma.

"Ranma? Are you all right?" she asked unconsciously placing her hands on his chest.

He groaned, his eyes clenched shut, as he started to slowly sit up. He opened his eyes and she slid her hands off him and he sat up. He was holding the back of his head with one head. She reached up placed a hand behind his hand. He blushed lightly as he looked at her eyes. Beautiful eyes. he thought.

"It doesn't look as though you've broken the skin" she said removing her hand, "Are you alright?" she asked once again.

"Oh, yeah, I'm all right I think." He said removing his hand from his head and standing up.

Akane stood up too and stared up at him, into his eyes. Those eyes… she thought.

"We should get home." She said still worried.

He was surprised she didn't suggest they go see Dr. Toufu. He nodded gently and they walked on the street the rest of the way to the dojo. Once they were outside, Akane turned to Ranma and asked him a question that bothered her for most of the walk home.

"Why did you offer to teach me to walk the fence?" she asked him.

Ranma blinked at her, mentally kicking himself, knowing she probably wouldn't have picked up on something as simple as that. He sighed and closed his eyes, refraining from saying the first thing that came to his mind, which was, "I just thought you could use some exercise in balance," or something along that. Instead he actually thought a bit, unwilling to tell her the entire truth; it was difficult to think of how to reply.

"I already told you, I thought you might want to learn is all." He said and walked towards the door.

He grumbled mentally that that was just as stupid as what he was originally going to say. He waited to get hit by something but was surprised when he heard a soft, "Oh," behind him. They walked into the house in silence and walked up the stairs. They each went their respective rooms. Normally they might spar after school, Ranma at least always did. Ranma turned from his room the second he entered it scratched his head, wondering why he forgot he was hungry. He walked downstairs and found something to eat while Kasumi had left the kitchen for a moment. He was afraid she'd say no to something as big as he had before dinner.

Akane sat in her room contemplating her feelings. Finally she was frustrated and sick of contemplating. She stood up and said to no one, "If it takes all this contemplating to figure out what my feelings are then there must not be any!" she said frustrated. She sat back down not believing herself. If there wasn't any, would it really take this long to contemplate? she thought. Her face crunched in an angry way and she fell back onto her bed. She opened her eyes suddenly after a few minutes of thinking of absolutely nothing.

"I do," she whispered suddenly, "I do love Ranma." She said more easily then she ever thought she could.

Should she tell him? Could she tell him? Did he love her? these thoughts ran through her head. Somehow she felt that he at least cared very much for her if not loved her. Maybe he just hasn't figured it out himself.

Meanwhile, Ranma sat staring at the TV, which was off, finishing what he was eating. He was trying to figure out how to let Akane know how he feels without telling her how he feels. He didn't know why this was so important, but he just felt he needed to do it this way. So far she had been very oblivious and he even wondered half the time if she even cared. Of course he knew that wasn't true, because the other half of the time it was painfully obvious how much she cared, even though no one else thought he knew. Akane is very dense. he thought solemnly.

He closed his eyes and very soon had drifted off into sleep. He began to dream he was sparring with Akane. Akane had a bright smile on her face, which made him smile to see. He noticed they weren't so much as fighting as teasing and laughing. Then the dream began to change and she wasn't laughing anymore and neither was he. They were standing there looking at each other, necessity in their eyes. Then the dojo faded and they were both in strange clothes that neither of them had ever worn or owned in reality. Their hair was different as well but it was clearly Akane and him. Suddenly they were facing him and had an arm around each other's waist. Ranma had an understanding smile on his face and Akane smiled almost pityingly. They lifted their hands each admitting and orb of energy that molded into one huge orb. They sent this slowly towards him and though he thought of dodging it he sensed it was not dangerous. The light enveloped him and he heard a voice as the light died down. It was a slightly older version of his own voice he realized.

"Have courage and trust in your love. You are part of an eternal pair, never to be parted." The Ranma look-alike said.

"The gift we have given you will help give you courage by clearing your clouded mind. We await the love you have yet to share." The Akane look-alike said with an obvious older and more sophisticated tone.

"For awhile you will be released from your most unnatural fears so you will be able to show emotions easier. Do not fret, you will not become a blubbering crybaby because that is not who you are." the Ranma look-alike.

"Simply put, you are now able to express who you really are without fear or clouded judgment. This gift is temporary and will find its way back to us within about two moons." the Akane look-alike.

They both said "Good luck," at the same time and turned disappearing before they could fully turn around.

The white backdrop faded until he saw Akane sleeping on her bed, many different nights of her sleeping on her bed, all those for which he had watched her sleep and thought about how beautiful she was and how peaceful she slept when he could not.

Ranma fluttered his eyes open gently. Someone had been gently rocking him, trying to wake him.

"Ranma, it's getting late now. I saved you some dinner; the others thought it best if we let you sleep earlier." Kasumi smiled calmly.

"Oh." Ranma said and sat up, "Arigatou." He said still sitting there.

"Try not to fall asleep in places besides your room from now on?" Kasumi smiled before walking away.

"Hai." Ranma said to her retreating figure and glanced over at the clock.

He had been out quite awhile. He blinked trying to make sense of the dream. It wasn't much like a dream. He wondered if maybe he really was given some energy to make him express emotions clearer. Heh. he thought, I must really be losing it. he smiled at that, but still wasn't entirely sure. He turned in time to see Akane descending the stairs. He blushed at the sight and she stopped seeing him awake.

She was already dressed for bed, even though it was still early for that, her robe flowing behind her as she walked. It was like a goddess or something like it. He didn't know why he was blushing; he normally wouldn't over something so trivial. As he thought about it though, he found nothing trivial about it. He simply saw her that way. His blush went away and he swallowed preparing to speak.

"So, you're finally awake, eh? You know I don't think I've ever seen you sleep so deep before Ranma." said Akane lightly.

"Me either. I don't understand it. I'm just glad nothing bad happened while I slept." Ranma replied as she continued down the last couple steps.

Akane smiled quickly and then let it go. Ranma stood and stretched briefly before heading into the kitchen to see what Kasumi had left him. He found it in the fridge and took it out while Akane had a glass of water. She sat down with him while he ate so he wouldn't have to be alone. She didn't know why, she just didn't want him to have to be alone. Ranma appreciated her staying but said nothing, though he wanted to. In fact it was hard not to. Ranma was beginning to rethink this dream thing and tried to worry that the dream might be real. He couldn't, he almost face-faulted realizing the dream had to have been real, or else it was having a real bad effect on his psyche or subconscious or something.

After he finished and deposited his plate in the sink he headed out of the kitchen. He was very aware that Akane was following him. He sighed and headed upstairs and into his room. Akane paused outside her own room, wondering why she was following him. Ranma came back out a few seconds later carrying his bath supplies and headed to the furo. He turned his head slightly, glancing briefly back at Akane before descending the stairs. So beautiful. he thought as he entered and flipped the occupied sign.

Akane stared down the stairs as thoughts stormed her brain. She wondered about why he was so quiet, about why he blushed when he saw her come downstairs, about why he never said anything more to her, about why she hadn't said anything more either. A thought briefly crossed her mind to go into the furo and offer to wash his back which was immediately followed by not trusting the pervert. She felt bad about even thinking that, somehow she knew he was at least less than a pervert than anyone at school. Even some girls she knew seemed to be big perverts. Akane sighed as she realized that she could even be considered a pervert, just a little. She finally moved to enter her room and sat down on her bed. She found herself glancing at the door, waiting for him to come by. She blushed when she realized what she was doing. Still, she didn't stop watching for him.

Awhile later Akane was beginning to get a little sleepy and her heart jumped in her chest when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Ranma stretched a bit while walking and pulled his shirt on, having walked out in only boxers. He glanced over at Akane's room and his eyes widened briefly as he realized her door was open and she was watching him. He blushed again, and swallowed. He forced himself to walk to his own room, surprised at how difficult it was.

Ranma stayed in his room, laying on the floor, gazing out the window. After what must have been an hour he heard Akane close her door. His pops was still downstairs playing that game with Soun. At what Ranma guessed was an hour later, he climbed out his window and found his way in his gazing tree, as he called it. He looked over at Akane. Sure enough she was lying peacefully on her bed, nearing deep sleep. Akane… He was surprised when he suddenly felt sad and… was it… longing? He shook his head, but it didn't help, the feelings where pooled in his stomach somehow. After watching her for awhile he headed to the dojo. Normally he would practice a bit, but he didn't feel into it. He did a couple katas and closed his eyes. He began to face an apparently invisible opponent with little enthusiasm.

After a moment his mental image of his opponent disappeared to be replaced by one of Akane. He didn't want to fight her so he stopped and began to dodge her invisible attacks as he normally did when he actually sparred with her. Anyone who would have seen him right then, eyes closed and dodging invisible attacks, would question his sanity, strength, and who knows what else. They wouldn't take him seriously. He realized this somehow and opened his eyes. His heart seemed to sag when the mental image of Akane wasn't still there when he opened his eyes. He sat down and tried breathing exercises. He wanted her, he realized, he needed her somehow… he…loved her? He blinked and sat with his arms straight, out in front of him, palms flat on the floor. Akane? Does Akane love me? he thought desperately. Why do I love Akane? he thought suddenly and immediately his head was filled with images and reasons of why he loved her so.

He smiled warmly, and sighed. He stood and left the dojo and climbed back to his room. He lay back where he slept and started to doze off. A short while later Genma walked in and promptly plopped down on his bed, falling asleep immediately, snoring loudly. Ranma pulled the covers over his head and tried to return to the sleep his pops interrupted. He did so, only having gotten used to his pop's sleeping habits after all these years training out there. He forced the images of the ten years before he moved into the Tendo home out of his mind. He shivered once as he got them to vacate his head in place of sweet images of Akane. Akane… 


	2. Honesty

lemon warning/severe lime

2. Honesty

Akane woke the next morning, rested and blushing. She had dreamt of Ranma and she was blushing because of what she had dreamt. She shook her head and sighed. She began to pick out clothes for the day and wondered what she would do today. She froze as her mind began to form a picture of Ranma and her. Why would Ranma want to do something with me today? she thought, though she mostly did want to go out and do something with Ranma today. Then she actually thought about that and realized it would be impossible unless they did something out of town, better yet country, which wasn't about to happen… yet. She blushed again, but it immediately subsided as she was angry and disappointed. Stupid Shampoo, stupid Mouse, stupid Ryouga… well maybe not Ryouga, at least not all the time. She sighed and resumed getting ready for the day.

Ranma awoke suddenly and darted to the bathroom, just beating Nabiki there. Nabiki growled slightly but pushed it aside and waited for her turn. She was still curious as to why her sister and Ranma were acting more… well normal, but not normal for those two. She sighed; she was still unable to figure out what's going on.

As Nabiki was waiting for the bathroom, she saw Akane walk by. Nabiki blinked in surprise. Akane was wearing an outfit that seemed more like something she would wear, not Akane. She promptly kept her mouth shut, keeping the flood of remarks coming to her safe in her head. Akane glanced at Nabiki and continued to the table. Nabiki blinked again still watching where Akane descended as Ranma finally exited the bathroom.

"What are you lookin' at?" Ranma asked looking towards the stairs himself.

"Huh? Oh, nothing Ranma, you'll find out soon enough." She said calmly as she entered the bathroom.

Ranma scratched his head, unsure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. He walked into his room. He noticed his pops was up and hunched over something. Ranma set his bath stuff down and walked towards his pop.

"Watcha doin' pops?" he asked trying to see for himself.

"It doesn't concern you, boy." Genma replied folding the paper he was writing on quickly.

Ranma caught one word near the top of the paper, Nodoka, and he walked away. He knew his pops tried to send her regular letters to keep her from visiting and finding out about Ranma's curse. He supposed his father thought he might want to have some say in what the letter says or something and that's why he never let him see them. It didn't bother Ranma much; he didn't know his mother that well. He pushed aside the feelings that were beginning to rise at the thought of his mother. Instead he headed out of the room following the scent of breakfast.

As he walked in to take a seat at the table for breakfast he stopped. He stared at Akane, at what she was wearing, short shorts and a t-shirt that wasn't loose but wasn't tight. He gulped slightly and blushed briefly before finally taking a seat beside Akane, his usual spot. He tried not to look over at her, which was a task in itself. It was hard to keep him from turning to her and grabbing her hands and saying "Akane, I love you." He swallowed again, audibly. Akane looked over at him and he felt his face become warm. He was blushing again and he closed his eyes briefly trying to make it stop.

Akane looked over at Ranma, having heard him gulp. She saw his face become pink. She wondered why and reflexively a voice in her head said he must be thinking perverted thoughts. She forced the voice away and continued to stare at him until Genma sat down across from Ranma a moment later. Kasumi set down breakfast and took a seat herself. Ranma began to eat and Genma began eying his son. Ranma was not trying to steal his food. Genma set down his plate and mildly cleared his throat.

"Is something bothering you, boy?" Genma asked.

Ranma glanced up at his father as if having been distracted in his thoughts. Ranma shifted his gaze to Genma's plate. Genma noticed and quickly grabbed his plate and began shoveling his food in. Ranma stared at his father and hoped he wouldn't turn out like that and continued to eat normally. Ranma was beginning to be embarrassed by his pop's behavior. Akane noticed Ranma was eating normally and wondered herself if he was alright. At the same time she was glad he wasn't being as bad as his father. Genma continued to eye his son curiously for awhile longer. Then he decided that his son must simply be picking up some manners from the Tendos and resumed eating and started talking to Soun.

Akane and Ranma finished at about the same time. Nabiki would have to if she hadn't been further distracted by their odd behavior. Kasumi distracted Nabiki from her gaze on the two.

"Nabiki, if you're not doing anything today, would you come with me to the market? It'd be nice to have some company." Kasumi smiled sweetly.

"Sure thing, Kasumi." Nabiki smiled, though mildly disappointed that she wouldn't be able to tail Ranma and Akane like she wanted, but anything to do with money was always a fair trade for her.

Akane and Ranma had left the table together without realizing it at first. They turned and looked at each other when they reached the stairs. Ranma put his hand behind his head and looked away. He sighed and decided to go to the dojo instead of upstairs.

"I'm going to work out in the dojo." He said softly and headed out, completely aware that he had lied.

He walked to the dojo and once inside walked to the middle and sat down. He put his hands straight, out in front of him, on the floor like the previous night and began to think. He sighed and lay back with his hands behind his head. Akane… he thought and started to close his eyes. Boy, I'm really not acting like myself, am I? he thought idly.

Akane peered in to the dojo having followed him a moment after he left. She saw him laying there in the middle of the room. She wondered why he said he was going to workout and instead appeared to be… napping? No… he was thinking… thinking about what? She crept inside and towards him. He was watching her out of the corner of his eye without her knowing. When she got close to him and kneeled down he opened his eyes fully.

"Ranma," she said looking at him.

He sighed and sat up, turning to face her.

"Ranma…, what were you doing out here?" she asked, unable to say what she truly wanted to.

"Thinking." Ranma replied looking into her eyes after replying.

"Thinking about what?" Akane asked unable to take her eyes away from his.

He grabbed her hands gently with his own and held them.

"Akane..." he began, but simply saying "Akane, I love you" just didn't seem enough. He was somewhat surprised that he wasn't as afraid to say this to her at all, but he remembered the dream he had and knew it had to of had some kind of effect on him. He sighed and decided to try this the best he can and continued to gaze into her eyes. Kirei

"Akane, I wanted to tell you something, but just saying the words themselves don't seem like enough." He continued feeling a slight blush wash over his face.

Akane stared at him as he spoke while gazing in to her eyes. Is he… does he… Is he trying to say… she thought suddenly.

"I…" he didn't know how to say it in a wonderful way, he could only think to just say it; so he did and hoped it would be enough.

"It doesn't seem enough to express my feelings to just say this but it's the only way I can think of to tell you." He continued.

Akane's face blushed and she held her breath lightly. Is he really going to say it… does he actually… she continued to ramble in her head.

"Akane, I love you." He said finally still looking into her eyes and holding her hands.

Akane's thoughts ceased in her head and she felt her eyes moisten, threatening to shed tears. She felt the urgency to reply, to tell him how she feels so he can know he's not alone. That thought made her realize, she had thought he might love her before he said so, she just needed confirmation.

"I love you too, Ranma." She said, her voice starting to quiver with the promise of tears in her eyes.

Ranma smiled and he felt his own eyes glisten as he let out a sigh. Akane leaned forward and hugged Ranma pulling her hands from his and he hugged her back. They pulled apart a moment later and each wiped a hand across their eyes, still smiling. Ranma sighed again looked at her once more locking eyes with hers.

"You're very beautiful, Akane. I never meant it when I said-" he started and was cut off.

"I know you didn't Ranma. I'm sorry for, for…" she was threatening to cry again, this time for a different reason.

"Akane, it's okay, I could have avoided getting hit most of those times if I wanted to, I just thought maybe sometimes I deserved it somehow or if it made you feel better, then it was okay. I guess, mostly I thought I deserved it for saying all those mean things. I'm just used to sayin' stuff like that to throw my opponents off so I can defeat them easier, it's kinda engraved in my head and I speak without thinking, so I'm sorry." He said putting a hand behind his head briefly.

Akane sighed and looked back at him.

"It figures, having had to grow up with Genma like you did… I don't mean to put down your father…" she started and tried to apologize.

"It's okay, I know. He's an embarrassment, but he's still my pops an' all." Ranma replied.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, still sitting within inches of each other, knees touching. Ranma held one of her hands with a smile on his face.

"Ranma…" she said and looked around, suddenly filled with energy, "Will you spar with me?" she stood up and stepped away starting a few simple katas to warm up.

Ranma stood too, unable to not blush at the thought of her sparring in those short shorts, but said nothing. Akane began to attack and Ranma dodged while watching her eyes. She kept at it but he could sense a bit of frustration rising and began to block as well as dodge and she seemed to cool at that and fight harder. He had stopped blushing as the need to focus took over. He barely dodged a kick that grazed his cheek. She noticed and blinked and kept going.

Ranma and Akane went at it for a little while before Ranma dodged right to avoid a kick and saw an opening he couldn't pass on. Akane had been pleased that he was doing more than just dodging; they actually started to have some fun. Suddenly Ranma went in closer to possibly trip her and she turned to block him and stepped forward only to collide with Ranma and come crashing to the ground, his arms wrapped around her. Akane started laughing, having started to have fun in the sparring, though sparring isn't supposed to be fun. They lay on the floor and Akane was laughing a bit as Ranma lay nearly all on top of her blushing fiercely.

His arms were still wrapped around her and she stopped laughing when she saw his blushing face and realized how they were laying. She blushed too and forced a small voice in the back of her head that wanted to hit him and call him a pervert to shut up and go away. She focused her eyes on his so they were locked again. They lay there unmoving, one of Ranma's legs lying between hers and his arms still wrapped tightly around her so he was very close to her face. He leaned forward a little and touched her lips with his, risking his life a part of him thought, while another was overjoyed at being able to finally kiss her.

Akane surprised herself by kissing him back, kissing him back with more strength then his kiss. He responded by kissing a little more passionately, slowly at first and then as her arms encircled him, he let himself be overcome by the kiss. It was a very passionate kiss and turned into a french kiss all to fast. Neither of them knew who had opened their mouth first, but fell into making out too much to care. Ranma, so caught up in kissing the girl he loved, didn't notice what his body had began doing. His leg that was between hers adjusted and his hips began to move, pressing himself against her. They could hear each other's hearts beating and the warmth of their bodies together.

A surge of emotion swept through Akane as she felt his hips begin moving, pressing his manhood against her. Overwhelming sensations were filling her body at his touch. She could feel herself blushing and she almost lost it. She felt like she was losing it. A tiny part of her brain hoped someone would catch them, it was barely registering though as she was being overtaken with another emotion that wanted them to continue undisturbed. She realized through her erotic haze that she liked how she felt and she let herself shiver with pleasure, blushing furiously.

Ranma was vaguely aware of a familiar sensation below through his own haze. He left her mouth and started kissing down her neck, her collarbone, her chest just above her breasts, then started kissing what bit of her breasts were showing. He kissed her now visible nipple through her shirt. He heard her gasp and continued, still moving his hips on hers. He was able to move his arms that were wrapped behind her a little and slid them down. Her hips had begun to move a bit too. He lifted her slightly and began to kiss her from the middle of where her breasts were down to just under her belly button, forced to move his hips away as he moved down.

She let one of her arms from around Ranma and her blush deepened as she touched her own breast and caressed it through her shirt. She looked at Ranma, his eyes glazed, and she wondered if her own were. Serious thought had become impossible at this point, pleasure was winning out. She barely noticed that Ranma had unbuttoned her shorts and was sliding them down, kissing her through her underwear as he did. His own blush darkened as he did so and he lifted her slightly to pull her shorts over her butt and laid her back as he kissed her legs as he slid them all the way off. When he slid back over her she reached out and touched his chest with both hands, feeling the muscle beneath them and moved her hands down, touching all of his torso. He was breathing hard and had somehow removed his pants without her seeing and their hips touch again. They both moved at the touch, rubbing against each other, both aware of Ranma's extreme hardness. Akane's panties were damp from all the grinding and they were kissing again. Ranma's hands roamed, staying above her shirt, caressing her breasts once more and wandering below, grazing her inner thigh and areas that weren't already being touched by his manhood.

Akane let out a soft sound of pleasure so Ranma kept rubbing himself against her like he was. He knew he was going to cum soon, and moved a bit faster, being careful still. Akane moaned softly into his mouth, her hands wrapping themselves around him once more. He had one hand around her again and the other on her face as he kissed her. He suddenly felt release and she arced slightly against him almost simultaneously. He knew from his own private bath experiences in his girl side that she had just come as well. He rolled away from her, embarrassed about his wet boxers. They lay beside each other panting, fighting sleep from their exhaustion.

After awhile they recovered a bit and sat up. Akane put on her shorts and Ranma put on his pants in quiet. They were both still blushing and sweating from the experience. Akane's mind seemed to be screaming Pervert! but it was as if it was a far away whisper. Instead her mind was filling with thoughts of trying that again. They both stood and headed for the house, eager for a change of undergarments and maybe a bath.

As they headed towards the house, they were able to think a little clearer. The same thought briefly crossed their minds, unknown to both of them. I wonder if anyone saw us, oh man.

Akane couldn't get over how she felt. She never thought she'd actually get in to that perverted stuff her classmates sometimes talk about. A thought had crossed her mind a little earlier and she just pushed it aside with the reason that Ranma does turn into a girl sometimes. The word pervert jumped into her mind but she easily pushed it away. She blushed again lightly, realizing her eyes were focused on Ranma, and she was thinking about the fact that she felt his manhood touching her through their underwear moments ago. Oh, Akane, you're such a pervert. she thought to herself and sighed as they entered the house.

They immediately noticed the house was dead quiet. They remembered Kasumi asking Nabiki to go to the store with her and figured they must have left earlier. Ranma figured his pops went to mail out that letter and maybe Soun went with him to get out of the house for awhile and get a drink with him afterwards maybe. He headed upstairs and saw nobody up there. He got his bath stuff and entered the bath before Akane went upstairs. She had checked downstairs to see if anyone was there and to get a drink. She was a bit pleased that they were able to share an intimate moment without anyone around. She headed upstairs and grabbed her bath stuff and headed to the furo. The door did not say occupied and she figured Ranma was still in his room or something.

She walked into the furo and thought she heard a little splash. She shook her head and undressed. She walked over to wash herself before entering the bath and saw Ranma already in the bath. His face turned red and he turned to face the wall. She saw how nervous he was; it mirrored her own except she could see a bit of fear in him. She felt bad again about always hitting him. She sat down on a stool and began to wash herself, pretending she didn't see him. She could see that he was looking back at her, still blushing red. She cleaned herself and sat there for a moment longer, preparing herself to do what she had never done before.

She got up and walked towards the bath and Ranma stiffened and pulled his legs to himself for some reason. She stepped into the water and sat with her back to him. He blinked and relaxed a little bit, still blushing. Akane sighed softly; she was sharing a bath with Ranma. She smiled to herself and relaxed her shoulders enjoying the warm water. Her hand wandered as it often did when she bathed alone, but she was well aware of the boy behind her. She was wondering if she could continue this without him realizing what she was doing. Unfortunately she was getting turned on by the excitement of being near him and trying to hide what she was doing. A sound escaped her lips and Ranma's eyes widened as he watched her back.

"Akane?" he asked cautiously in almost a whisper.

She let out a little moan, hearing his voice turned her on more. You're such a pervert, Akane. she told herself. But it's so good! she thought back. When the only response was a moan Ranma risked putting his hand on her shoulder. She shivered at the touch and he blinked, somewhat confused and more so shocked that she was getting off in front of him, sort of. The realization was sending a shiver of his own, causing feelings to begin below. He swallowed and leaned forward putting both hands on her shoulders and kissed her back. She liked that and let out a sound to show it. Ranma hoped he wouldn't lose himself and do something he'd regret later as he continued to kiss different parts of her back and neck.

He moved his arms to the front of her in an embrace and kissed her cheek. His front was touching her back, his legs bent and spread on either side of her body. Akane was losing herself again, much faster then before she realized. She reached a hand up and held Ranma's head laying over her shoulder. He began to essentially hump her in the water, his manhood sliding beneath her.

"Ohhhhh!" she cried out.

Ranma had one had caressing one of her breasts and the other reaching below rubbing her nub. Akane shifted a hand from touching herself to touching his manhood when it came within reach beneath her.

"Uhhhhh." He cried out when she touched him.

They both were breathing hard and letting out sounds of pleasure. Eventually they came again, Akane coming first this time and Ranma after. Ranma lay back, exhausted, taking Akane with him. If the heater wasn't on, Ranma would have gone girl by now. He was secretly glad of that as he rested with Akane lying against him. She turned in his arms and lay sideways against him. She kissed his chest and nearly fell asleep. They lay there for awhile, resting in each other's arms as Akane had wrapped hers around him.

They exited the bath finally and dressed and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. They had some sandwiches and rice, almost too tired to make it. They sat down and ate their meal. Since it was lunch time and nobody was home yet, they figured the others must have eaten out. After they finished eating, they turned on the tv and watched it together, promptly falling asleep after the first few minutes. Luckily they weren't holding each other as they watched television, because everyone seemed to come home a little after they fell asleep. They regarded the sleeping duo as having a long day of sparring, yelling, and for one of them possible transformations from boy to girl to boy. Kasumi noticed the empty plates and bowls left on the table and cleaned them up, pleased that they made their own lunch. Nabiki watched the two briefly before bringing the bags she was carrying into the kitchen; her arms were killing her. Soun and Genma promptly set up their game and began to play, occasionally bringing up the joining of the schools and how well Akane and Ranma have been behaving lately. Then they quickly got too into their cheating fest to talk much more.


	3. Passion

3. Passion

Ranma woke up first, at the scent of dinner. He stretched and went to go to the table and hesitated. He saw Akane still asleep, her face almost aglow. Kirei he thought and forced himself to go the table. He knew the others were home now and besides, she was asleep, he's not that perverted. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and trudged to the table where he sat and waited, apparently the first one to arrive.

Nabiki sat down a moment after that as Akane dashed in the room apparently wanting to glomp Ranma because he wasn't around when she woke, but collected herself within a second of arriving, seeing others were home. She sat down next to Ranma and tried to keep from blushing. Ranma wasn't sure if Nabiki was good enough to have picked up on Akane's first look, but Ranma did. He was a combination of glad that she wanted to be with him and feeling little bad that he wasn't there when she got up.

A moment later Soun and Genma parted their game and sat for food, Soun at the head of the table by Ranma and Genma across from Ranma. Kasumi sat across Akane after setting down dinner. Nabiki was still eying Ranma and Akane, who were both staring at the table casually, if you can stare at a table casually. As they all began to eat Kasumi smiled sweetly, as usual, and looked over at Akane and Ranma.

"You two must have had quite a work out today if you fell asleep with the television on. At least you didn't put any new holes in the roof." She smiled.

"I don't see any new bruises on Ranma either. Did you too actually get along when everyone was out?" Nabiki glared.

Akane glared back at Nabiki, outdoing Nabiki's glare. Nabiki looked away, shocked. Ranma didn't say anything for awhile, unsure what to say.

"We really got into sparring today. Akane might actually be getting better." He said and stuffed a large spoonful a food in his face, forgetting his manners momentarily, too afraid he'd say something dumb.

"Really?" Akane looked hopeful. "Thanks Ranma. Maybe we should try and make our sparring sessions last that long more often." She smiled.

Ranma nearly fell to the floor at that, but forced himself to keep it together. Unfortunately he barely hid the blush that formed on his face. If Nabiki hadn't been watching Akane and then Genma she would have seen it and been nosey about it.

"Did you hear that Soun? Our children are getting along!" Genma said happily to Soun.

"I did Soatome." Soun replied.

"Our schools will be joined!" they said together and they shed joyous tears.

Ranma and Akane stare at them annoyingly. They fought the urge to whomp them both into the floor.

"Oh, my." Kasumi said standing up and clearing dishes from the table.

Nabiki sighed and went upstairs, deciding to give up on finding out what might be going between the two. Perhaps they were just having a couple good or more calm, normal days and were enjoying them. Besides, she didn't see any money to benefit from whatever it was, at least not yet.

Ranma stood and went upstairs as Genma and Soun continued to celebrate. Akane stayed behind a bit to help Kasumi. Kasumi beamed happily when Akane offered to help. Unfortunately this made Soun even more neurotic. After briefly helping Kasumi, Akane went upstairs. She entered her room and lay on her bed. She began to think about what happened that day. A pleasant smile crossed her lips as she remembered the most important part of the day. Ranma said he loved me. she thought and hugged her pillow.

In the room down the hall, Ranma was doing precisely the same thing and smiled at the memory of Akane saying she loved him too and the feelings that overwhelmed him then. He drifted asleep thinking about the rest of what happened that day, and what Akane had said at dinner. Akane wondered why she said that at dinner and blushed as she fell asleep.

The morning came and Ranma and Akane ran down the stairs and into the dining room. They sat down to eat their breakfast, which Nabiki had already finished and was standing up to leave. Nabiki walked out the door as Akane and Ranma finished their breakfast. They ran to the door and started running until they were a bit away from the house but not caught up to Nabiki. Akane decided not to tell Ranma he forgot his lunch again. They walked in silence, neither of them wanting to go to school. Ranma was walking beside Akane and gingerly took her hand in his. She blushed a bit but smiled, holding his hand.

"A-ka-ne," he said beside her as they walked, snapping her out of her daze.

"Hmm?" she asked looking towards him.

He smiled back at her, blushing, and leaned in to kiss her. She pushed onto her toes and met him halfway. They stood there kissing for a couple minutes. It was a tender, loving kiss. They parted and walked on ahead still holding hands.

"Briing-riing!"

A familiar bell sound was heard and Ranma barely missed being run over. He spun and grabbed Akane in an embrace to avoid Shampoo. Shampoo stared at them in shock, feeling dejected, anger rising to the surface.

"Pervert girl get hands off airen!" she yelled at them, her aura glowing.

She couldn't glomp him the way they were embraced. Ranma hugged Akane a little tighter briefly, whispering "Let's run for it." Into her ear before they separated and ran for dear life.

"Aah! Get back here! Give back Shampoo Airen!" she screamed grabbing her bike and going after them.

They made it to the school and ran through the crowd, the gates closing behind them. Shampoo crashed into the gates and grumbled as the two disappeared into the building. Eventually Shampoo left to go consult her Great Grandmother. Despite the apparent chaos, much of the student body noticed Akane and Ranma running in holding hands. Akane and Ranma knew Nabiki had graduated and gone to a local college, but no doubt she still had lackeys here to inform her of any happenings between them. One good thing at least, was that Kuno graduated too, although he still appeared on the grounds often enough, usually at lunch time to continually annoy Akane and Ranma.

They made a point not to be too close that day in case a faithful lackey remained here that would tell Nabiki. Even though Nabiki had begun swindling the people in her college now and focusing on the increased profits, she still made quite a fortune off Kuno, so she still kept an eye on Akane and Ranma for any chance to get more cash from the very rich Tatewaki Kuno. She planned to con him out of all his money eventually. Her last resort would be marrying him and inheriting all his money and then maybe she'd consider having him have an accident, maybe it'll take his sister along with him, but that would only be a last resort. She was sure she could con it all away from him, after all, she'd been successful so far.

At lunch, Ranma and Akane sat by each other under the tree Ranma normally sat in. Akane shared her lunch with him since he forgot his. Ukkyou was being romanced by that strange boy again. He was asking her for a date and kept producing gifts for her out of thin air seemingly. Akane and Ranma watched the show with mild interest as they finished off Akane's lunch entirely. They were both pretty bummed out all day and found it hard to stay apart for too long. Surprisingly, the student body was not all over each of them about each other. It might've had something to do with the fact that they were rarely apart, despite what they had decided to do.

Sitting alone under the tree, Akane and Ranma began talking. They had finished the bento and lunch wasn't over yet. Neither of them wanted to go back to class very much. They were both thinking about ditching in their heads, but had yet to voice such a suggestion.

"Ranma, do you think you can teach me to cook?" Akane asked halfheartedly.

"I could try," He said and Akane's face turned unpleasant, "Of course I can, you just have to learn a few things to keep from having things turn out bad." He assured laughing a bit.

She sighed, "Thanks Ranma." And looked away, leaning against the tree.

"Hey Akane," Ranma asked, watching how beautiful she looked with the wind lightly blowing her hair and uniform.

"Yes, Ranma?" she asked turning to him.

He blushed a bit, and kept his eyes on hers.

"You want to go to the park or something? We could get an ice cream." He said hopefully, more so at the ice cream part.

"Sure Ranma." She said and stood up and Ranma followed.

Ranma picked her up and bound away, just as the bell rang for the end of lunch. Very few caught their departure and many of those that did didn't mind or care.

Ranma carried Akane until they got to the park. He let her down and she blushed, he blushed back, neither really knowing why. They both sat on a bench and Akane leaned on him, he put his arm around her and held her close. He kissed her head and leaned his head slightly on hers. They sat that way for a couple minutes. Then Ranma lifted his head and let it fall backwards. He was looking at the stores behind him, thinking. Akane turned to look where he was looking and began thinking herself. They both glanced at each other and then back at a particular store. Ranma lifted his head and turned his head to see the place right side up. He put his hand behind his head, a worried expression crossing his face.

Akane was thinking about the previous day. They both said they loved each other and had two wonderful experiences. Still, she wondered about going further. They were engaged after all and they do love each other so maybe, it wouldn't be a bad thing. She looked at Ranma and his troubled expression. She sighed and made a decision and secretly hoped he agreed.

"Ranma, do you love me?" she asked him.

He looked at her, almost questioning her sanity and memory.

"Yeah, I love you, Akane. Didn't I tell you that yesterday?" he said beginning to wonder if he actually did.

"Yes, you did Ranma, I just needed to hear it again. I love you too Ranma." She smiled and his smile echoed hers.

Ranma filled with warmth once again at her saying those words. He could understand her wanting to hear them again. It felt good to hear those words and know that they are meant. He squeezed her hand that he had held a minute or so ago. She stood and pulled him with her as she started walking. At first he wondered where she was taking him until he saw they were heading for the store they had been eying. Akane was blushing, but smiling brightly. Ranma loved seeing her smile that way and smiled a smaller smile, still blushing from the realization that they were heading for that store.

They stopped at the door and Akane looked at him meaningfully, lovingly. Then she opened the door and walked in, holding his hand. It was only a drug store really, but he blushed at what he wanted to buy and was afraid to buy because he wasn't entirely sure that that's what she wanted here, until she walked him right over to where they were, blushing furiously. She looked up at Ranma, and her blush lightened a bit as she saw Ranma's blush match her own. The man behind the counter watched them, a smile creeping into his features as he shook his head gently at their red faces. Ranma tried to remember how much money he had and still couldn't believe this was happening. Akane leaned up to his ear and whispered for him to pick it out and buy it while she looked around. She told him it was all right and squeezed his hand before walking away.

He reached forward and swallowed as he grabbed a box that looked about his size and that he could barely afford and paid for it. He held the bag tightly as the middle aged cashier smiled at him. Akane was still looking around so he walked towards the door and stood there, waiting. Akane was no longer blushing deeply, only a light pink was on her cheeks. She was still smiling and looking at things in the store. She eventually walked over to Ranma seeing nothing she wanted to buy immediately. She grabbed his arm somewhat tightly and they headed out. Ranma glanced over his shoulder at the emptiness of the store. Just as he left however about four people from different directions and of different ages and one girl and three guys entered the little store. A guy who looked a few years older than Ranma went straight to the section he was at and after looking for a moment walked away, his eyes glancing back to that area. I guess a lot of guys find it hard to buy them. he thought, feeling only a little better.

They walked along for awhile and Ranma had hidden the box in his shirt as expertly as Mouse hides all his junk. Akane still clung to his arm, not as tight now though. She was just happy to walk with him, even though her mind kept flashing on the previous day. Where could they go? They both thought simultaneously. It was just a fluke that we were alone yesterday. they thought together once again without realizing it at all. They walked along in quiet, Ranma no longer blushing as much. His blush had dimmed to a faint pink hue, though he was nervous.

She squeezed Ranma's arm a little at the thought of what they were going to do. She closed her eyes briefly, imagining it. The nervousness of the situation was enveloped by the immense feelings of passion and love they felt for one another. Though it was obvious that Ranma was concerned, and glanced over at Akane showing the concern in his features. Akane sighed and leaned up to meet his lips, standing on her toes she parted slightly and whispered into his lips, "I love you, Ranma, with all my heart."

"I love you too, Akane. I'd give my life for you." He blushed, eyes still showing concern, but overwhelming love too.

They smiled warmly at each other and headed towards the park.


	4. Consummation

4. Consummation

They walked through the park and to a quiet, hidden area. It was pleasant and the scent of sakura and other flowers wafted through the air here.

"It's so beautiful here." Akane smiled inhaling the sweet smell.

Ranma squeezed her hand before speaking.

"Are you sure about this Akane?" he asked looking down at her blushing.

She blushed back up at him and nodded. She leaned up and kissed him to make her point. He kissed back eagerly and slid his arms around her back pulling her close. They knelt down to the ground as one never breaking the kiss. Akane lay back pulling Ranma down with her. Ranma straightened and pulled his outer shirt off. He pulled her up some and slid his shirt beneath her. She smiled and kissed him while pulling him back down. He held himself up with one arm around her before they fell all the way back. His other hand slid up her side sliding under her shirt as they kissed. He let his fingers and thumb touch her skin around her bra lightly. He tugged her shirt up and over her head. She pulled it off and tugged his undershirt off as well. She ran her fingers over his perfect torso.

He smiled and pressed his lips to hers again. He let his sweet kisses travel down her chin, neck, collar bone, and down until his lips met fabric. He moved a hand behind her and unhooked the bra. Akane's eyes widened at his one handed removal. He blushed and slowly removed it.

"I had practice removing mine the few times I was forced to wear one. I wanted it off of me. Those things are pretty uncomfortable. Sometimes I wonder how girls put up with it." He said blushing, moving his hands back to her shoulders. He recaptured her lips after she managed a soft "oh." He brushed his fingers across her now bare chest, his thumb grazing her nipples.

Their breathing had increased slightly as they each continue to touch each other's skin, savoring every second. His hand moved lower and to her leg. He flipped up her skirt and trailed his hand upward, still with light caresses, his thumb grazing her inner thigh. Her mouth had dropped open slightly more in their kiss. One of Akane's hands now rested at Ranma's waistband, the other on his bare back. Ranma trailed his mouth down again and onto her free breast, the other being caressed by his other hand.

Akane was making little moans and sounds as Ranma fingered her with one hand through her panties. He removed the hand from her breast and his mouth moved over to it. He slowly slid her panties down with both hands. She tugged lightly on his pants. He complied and removed them, his boxer's straining. He sat up as she unzipped her skirt and removed it. She sat with her legs wrapped around him now, feeling the hard heat pressed against her. He moaned and shuddered which made her smile. She kissed his shoulder and chest and anywhere she could reach. One of Ranma's hands made it to her nether regions. She moaned against his chest as he fingered her. He rubbed her nub and she tightened her hold on him. He paused and let a finger encircle her opening between her folds. He pressed in gently sliding his finger in.

"Oh." She moaned softly.

He watched her face as he gently slid his finger in and out. His other hand caressed one of her breasts. She shuddered slightly and was panting. He pulled his finger all the way out and rubbed around again. He wanted to make sure she was wet enough and ready. He foggily remembers his earlier purchase and fumbles around for it. She begins rubbing her nether regions along his shaft. He shudders and his hand unexpectedly feels the box. He grabs it and opens it, removing one of the objects inside. Akane glances at it in Ranma's hand and notices his nervousness and constant blush. She blushes a bit too and takes it. Ranma is surprised to see her take it from his hand and put it on, sliding back some to reach. She returns to rubbing it and one of Ranma's hands finds it's way to her below as he kisses and licks a breast.

After a short moment he holds her hips and lifts her upwards a tiny bit. She gets the hint and rises until she is above his hard heat. She rests herself above it, blushing fiercely. With one hand on her hip and another assisting below she begins pushing down, her hands on his shoulders. She stops and takes a deep breath. She wraps her arms around Ranma's neck after looking into his worries eyes. She kisses his shoulder and neck and tries to push down onto him. He pushes up into her as she pushes down. His head was in and she was clutching him tightly. Her eyes were clenched shut. She took an uneasy breath and started to push down again, despite the initial pain. It was easier now and he encouraged her to continue down with the hand at her hip.

They sat there for awhile, him now all the way inside her, some blood dripping past the condom onto his balls. He raises her head from his shoulder and kisses her. She kisses back and starts to relax more. He shifts slightly and she moans. Ranma's not sure if it's from pain or pleasure. After a moment she shifts and moans again. Ranma decides it must be pleasure, as least some. He moves against her, gasping at the sensations, matching her own reaction. They continue like that, moving against each other. Eventually Ranma pulls out slightly and pushes back in. He continues doing that and the sound level increases from them.

They climax after a short while and Ranma lays them back onto his shirt. They rest and he slides out of her slowly. She winces but still holds Ranma tight. They lay their catching their breath and waiting for their heartbeats to slow down. Ranma gazes at her face. She opens her eyes some to stare into his deep ones. She smiled in a tired way and snuggles into him.

Ranma absently removes and tosses the bloody condom out of sight.

Akane enjoys the warmth she feels. _I'm an adult now. Are we going to marry now? He better marry me after that. No… I want him to marry me because he loves me._

"Ranma?" she breaths.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She says with watery eyes.

"I love you, too, Akanechan." He says into her hair.

She looks up at him smiling brightly. He kisses her forehead and rests his own against hers.

After another quiet moment they get up and dress. Akane is disturbed by the sight of the blood on both of them but knows that that's what happens on your first time. As she finishes dressing she lets out a small humorless laugh.

"What?" Ranma asks.

"Maybe we should have bought some wipes at the store too." She smiled ruefully.

"Er, yeah." He said blushing.

She sat by him and leaned against his chest. Ranma was looking the way they came though. She notices where his attention lies.

"What is it, Ranma?" she asks concerned.

"I heard something." He replies distractedly.

"You don't think anyone saw us, do you?" she asked worried.

"No, but there's a chance they heard us." He said with a glance at her blushing.

"Oh." She said blushing too. They walked down the way they had come cautiously.

Their eyes widen when they see the figure leaning against a tree looking at the ground. She looks up at them when she hears them near. Ranma has his arm around Akane and they both swallow nervously.

"What… Soatome, Ranma, you better be marrying my sister now." Nabiki said staring at Ranma with an accusing look. If one looked closer you could see a little hurt and maybe guilt in those eyes too.

Akane looked up at Ranma who hasn't said anything yet. He gets over his shocked look and glances down at Akane. He looks back at Nabiki.

"I always planned to, if she had wanted." He spoke softly.

Akane and Nabiki's eyes widened at this. Nabiki smiled after a moment.

"Figures." Nabiki said softly and stood up from the tree.

"Let's go home Akane," and then more softly, "little brother."

Ranma's eyes widened as they started to walk home. After a short while of silence Akane spoke up.

"Nabiki… Are you going to tell everyone what… what…," Akane tried.

"What? That you plan to marry? Yes. The other thing… I don't know, Akane." Nabiki said not looking back.

The rest of the walk home was silent, Ranma and Akane holding hands while Nabiki walked on ahead. They walked in and Kasumi greeted them. Akane went to take a bath and change her clothes. Ranma took one after that and Nabiki stayed in her room until dinner.


End file.
